


Ah Highschool

by DeduceTheLove0401



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeduceTheLove0401/pseuds/DeduceTheLove0401





	Ah Highschool

Castiel wouldn't deny it, he was a nerd. His goals were to go through the halls unnoticed, and get good grades to go to collage and start a better life. That was however, until a knock came on the door of his 2nd period English class. The boy that then entered accompanied by the principle shocked him to where he almost dropped his notebook. He was tall with the most extraordinary green eyes he had ever seen complimented by his brown hair that was only sightly unruly. He wore simple clothes, a white t-shirt, and jeans, with a leather jacket.

"Well class, it appears we have a new student joining us." Their teacher stated, although it was kind of obvious.

"Dean Winchester." The boy said giving a simple nod of the head.

"Well, welcome Dean you can just take a seat in an empty desk there."

At this point Castiel forced his gaze forcing down the blush he felt tingling under his skin as the God-crafted boy sat in the empty seat beside him.

"Hey do you have an extra pen I can borrow? Mine just died on me."

"Uh... Ya. I mean sure." God, English Cas don't make yourself look like a total looser. He thought to himself as he handed Dean a pen from his bag.

"Thanks, your a life saver." Dean smiled at him and class continued on.

*Brrring*

As Cas was gathering his things and about to go back to his locker he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Uh, hey I'm Dean by the way."

"Castiel."

The boy cocked his head to the side slightly. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Castiel continued to walk but noticed Dean still following him. Now considering that this was the most attractive boy he's ever seen, Cas was confused as to why he was lingering around him. Dean must of sensed his confusion in this moment as he turned to him.

"Mind if I hang with you at lunch?"

Normally he preferred to eat alone but Cas wasn't about to let his chances go even though a small voice in his head said Dean would be bored of him and find other people in a few days.

"Sure. I guess so."

"Great." Flashing a smile that made Cas' chest hurt. "I just got here so, lead the way."

"Well... Normally I sit behind the school on the benches. Is that fine?"

"I don't really like large groups of people so that's fine by me."

They got their lunches and made their way behind the school. As always there was no one around and the two boys were silent. Neither one quite sure how to start a conversation.

"So you just moved here?" Well no shit Sherlock ain't that obvious you dumbass?

"Ya me my dad and by younger brother Sammy. We've moved quite a bit over the years but dad said he likes it here and said this is where we're staying."

Cas took note to no mention of a mom but didn't bring it up.

"How about you, how long have you lived here?"

"My whole life. I have a big family so it would be difficult to move but our parent grew up here and would never move." Castiel didn't really talk about his family much.

"Castiel... Where did that name come from? If you don't mind me asking." Was he imagining it or did Dean seem nervous? No. There's no way.

"Castiel is the name of an angel. The angle of Thursday. My dad was raised Christian so it was a reminder of his childhood really."

"My family isn't big on religion but the way you talk about it did your dad stop being Christian?"

"Uh ya. Once he was had his own family he stopped going as much. When I was born we only went on holidays but, it wasn't important to us. But then..." Cas trailed off unsure as to whether he was going to tell Dean this part of his life.

"What? I wont judge you or anything I promise."

"We stopped going completely when I told my parents I was gay. Then months later found out my older brother Gabriel was too."

"How'd they take that news?" Cas was so relieved that his new possibly friend didn't freak hearing he was gay.

"Uhh. Well there was a lot of yelling... but they were fine about it eventually."

"Ya I'm bisexual so the first time I brought a boy home my dad told him to leave and smacked me in the head... He left for a few months said he was going on a hunting trip but was gone for too long for that. He came back and never spoke of it since..."

And in that instant a small weight lifted from Cas' shoulders. Dean is bi. That means I may have a chance with this guy.

"Oh. Well if it's any condolence my oldest brother Lucifer shoved me into the wall knocking me out and left because he couldn't stand being around me."

"Seriously Cas, what's wrong with some people? Family says they will always love you no matter what but then you tell them something important and that goes out the window. If it wasn't for Sammy I probably wouldn't be here today. I would have left my dad and never came back."

"That's the same with me and Gabriel. He's the only one who has helped me through life with 100% truth to caring."

The boys just sat there gazing at the beautiful blue sky is a comfortable silence for a few minuets.

Dean broke the silence by saying, "Hey what would you say to hanging out after school?"

"I would say that sounds like fun."

They exchanged numbers and Cas agreed (without a little persuasion) to let Dean drive them right after school.

~~~~~

Castiel was sitting in his last period class, Art when he received a text from Dean.

Dean: Hey Ill just meet you at your locker when the bell finally rings.

It was currently 3:05 and school let out at 3:20. Normally the time didn't seem slow until a day Cas had plans after school and as much as he loved art he wanted class to be done.

Cas: Ok see you in 15min.

Cas continued his sketch. It was a pair of angel wings with the lyrics to a song, Angel With a Shotgun by The Cab, around them. He just got finishes as the final bell rang.

He practically sprinted to his locker to find Dean already there waiting. 

Oh boy now he's going to think I'm clingy and waiting for him. Dean thought as soon as he saw Cas.

"Hey Cas, ready to go?"

"Ya I'm good."

Since Dean was driving Cas just followed Dean to the parking lot behind the school.

"Dude that's your car!?"

"Sure is. She's an 1967 Chevy Impala. Baby here is my pride and joy anyone touches her I'll beat the hell out of 'em."

"I'd help you too. This car looks sick and that's coming from someone who knows jack shit about cars." Cas chuckled getting into the passenger seat.

Upon hearing Cas laugh Dean couldn't not chuckle himself. What's this boy doing to me? I just met him and he already makes me happy.

"So where do you want to go? I'm still not familiar around here yet."

"Well we can go to the Roadhouse. If you want."

"Oh ya I think I saw that place when we got here. It looked good so why not. Hey, you wanna listen to music?"

"Sure why not."

Cas didn't listen to much music but has happy to notice that the song was one he knew, Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell by Five Finger Death Punch. He started to mumble the lyrics under his breath not going unnoticed to his new friend.

"No way! You listen to rock?" Dean asked slightly shocked.

"I don't listen to much music but ya it's mostly rock or metal. Shocking for a nerd right?" Cas stated with a smile on his face.

Dean didn't reply just looked over at Cas grinning. They finally arrived at the Roadhouse and went inside taking a booth in the corner by the window.

"Hello can I get you boys anything?" The waitress came over and asked them soon after they sat.

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger and a strawberry shake please." Dean ordered then looked at Castiel across from him.

"Uh... I'll have just a cheeseburger and a strawberry shake as well. Thank you."

The waitress walked away leaving the boys to themselves.

"So Cas, tell me about yourself. What's your story?"

"Uh ok. I guess I'll start from the beginning. My dad's name is Chuck Shurly he's an amazing dad and fully supportive of his kids decisions. Him and my mom Becky grew up and met here, and eventually got married. I have 3 brothers and 1 sister. Lucifer, yes that's his actual name and it fits his personality, and Michael are twin they're the oldest. Micheal left for collage a few years back and lost contact with us except for Luci who moved out to live with him after I came out. Then there's Anna who cared about me but not very much. After I came out my mom tried to kick me out but my dad stepped up and told her to leave instead taking Anna with her who didn't say a word to me. Gabriel is only 2 years older than me and was really the only one who truly loved me for me along with my dad. So, it's just been the 3 of us for the past 3 years now. I like art, rock music, and drawing, and I only have a few friends that I would trust with my life in a heartbeat. So. What about you?"

"Well I don't know if I can compete with that but here I go. When I was 4 and my little brother Sam was about 6 months there was a fire in my house my dad, John gave Sammy to me and told me to run outside while he went and tried to save her but couldn't. My mom, Mary was the love of his life and couldn't cope. We just drove from town to town after that never settling anywhere for more than a few months until now. After he died it's like Sammy and I are just a painful reminder. He's never home and when he is he's either drunk, angry, or both. He takes it out on me, so when I came home with a boy you can imagine how it went. My uncle Bobby is the closest father figure we have he owns Signer Auto here, he cares about us more than our dad so he adopted us few months ago and is fully accepting of me, and here we are."

By now their food had just arrived.

"I get it. It seems like we've both gotten the short end of the stick."

"Ya I guess we have quite a bit in common." Dean smiled at Cas who returned it and took a bite of his burger. The rest of their meal they continues to talk and laugh and split their bill afterward. Eventually they decided they should go. Cas told Dean where he lived so he could take him home.

"No way, I live right there."

"Wow. What are the odds that were neighbors!"

"I guess our odds are turning." Dean turned to face Cas to see him already looking at him smiling. Dean returned the smile and leaned in closer. Cas reciprocated and soon felt soft lips against his slightly chapped ones. After what felt like hours the boys had to breath and broke apart both grinning like school girls.

"So what do ya say Cas. Wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Hmm... Let me think about it." Cas said jokingly trying to keep a straight face but failed.

"Yes. I would love to be your boyfriend Dean." Cas smiled and kissed Dean again.

~~~~~

15 years later and they 2 are now happily married for 3 years and thinking about adopting a little girl named Claire.


End file.
